Bumblebee
Bumblebee is an Autobot scout. He is good friends with Optimus Prime. Biography :Voice actor: Johnny Yong Bosch (English), Renato Novara (Italian) Despite being one of the youngest and inexperienced Autobots serving under Optimus Prime, Bumblebee's courage makes him stand apart from others. Likes most Autobots, Bumblebee always fights until the end and has become one of Optimus Prime's closest friends. His known veichle mode is a Cybertronian car. It bears a resemblance to the Volkswagen Beetle car that Bumblebee transforms into in the G1 cartoon. War for Cybertron Xbox 360/PS3/PC version During the Decepticons siege of Iacon City, Bumblebee volunteered to be a message courier when communications became unreliable. Bumblebee was searching for the one called Optimus when he was caught by a pair of Decepticons, only to be saved by Optimus and Ratchet. Informing Optimus of the death of Zeta Prime, Bumblebee accompanied Optimus and Ratchet to a command center where they were contacted by Jetfire, who was leading the aerial counterattack and wanted Zeta to activate the planetary guns. After informing Jetfire of Prime's death, Bumblebee helped Optimus and Ratchet make their way to the orbital defenses control room, where they activated the guns. Their next stop was the Decagon, where they could reestablish communications and coordinate Iacon's defense. They hit serious Decepticon resistance, including several Decepticon war machines, but ultimately, with help from Jetfire and Ironhide, the three made their way to the Decagon, where they faced the last obstacle: Sky Commander Starscream. Beating the traitorous Seeker, Bumblebee witnessed a desperate communication from Zeta Prime, who was being held in the Kaon Prison Complex. Optimus resolved to rescue Zeta, and Bumblebee accompanied him. Bumblebee, Optimus, and Sideswipe allowed themselves to be captured raiding supplies outside Kaon, and taken to the prison within the city. Soundwave ordered them taken to recycling. Bumblebee didn't think that sounded bad, until Sideswipe told him to consider what they were recycling. As they made their way through the prison, Bumblebee's horror grew, until he was in a near panic when they placed against the firing wall. Fortunately, Air Raid finally arrived and killed the Heavy Soldiers about to execute them. Air Raid was forced to let himself be captured to let the others escape. Finally finding some weapons, the three made their way to a wall crawler and descended into the prison. Bumblebee asked if this was good or bad, and Optimus replied that it was purely a matter of perspective, while Sideswipe said he was enjoying himself. Soon, they reached a room where Megatron revealed that he had allowed Zeta's message to be broadcast simply to lure Optimus into a trap. After they fought off some Decepticons, Megatron simply teleported them to a prison cell without their weapons. Fortunately, Optimus managed to break the wall with his axe, freeing them. Optimus then explained he could not open the other prisoners' cells, despite Bumblebee's pleas. Heading to retrieve Air Raid, the three Autobots rescued the flier, who took them to the control which would open all the prison's hard locks. Unfortunately, Zeta was trapped under the facility, so the control wouldn't release him. While Air Raid took the freed Autobots back to Iacon, Bumblebee accompanied Optimus and Sideswipe underground to free Zeta, racing through the caverns as the Decepticons blew out the ground. Reaching Zeta Prime's cell, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe had to fight through Soundwave's minions to rescue the Autobot leader, but Soundwave stole some of Zeta's life energy and fled, killing the Prime. Taking his body back to Iacon, Bumblebee and Sideswipe bore witness to the Autobot High Council declaring that Optimus was now Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. During the evacuation of Cybertron, Megatron used Trypticon Station to fire on the Autobots' escape pods. After the Aerialbots destroyed Trypticon's conversion cog and sent him plummeting to the planet's surface, Bumblebee accompanied Optimus Prime and Ironhide to look for the crash site. Once Trypticon was found to still function, Bumblebee assisted in fighting him, overloading his shoulder cannons with energon batteries and destroying his heat vents. After greatly damaging Trypticon, Oprimus Prime declared Trypticon had lost and knocked him into an energon lake with his axe. Afterward, Bumblebee was present at the unveiling of the Ark, where he reminded Optimus Prime that Megatron was "still out there". DS version When a distress call from Zeta Prime was received by the Autobots, they sent Bumblebee to find Optimus so they could repair the communications system. Bumblebee and Optimus were seen battling Decepticons together by an Autobot rookie when he arrived at the Autobot base. When Optimus was later disabled by laser guards, Bumblebee was instrumental in reviving him, and helped him defeat Dirge. After the Autobots retook Iacon, Bumblebee exploded verbally at Ironhide, complaining that they'd already lost the war. Optimus told him that that attitude was just what Megatron wanted. Prime's transmissions led the Autobots to infiltrate Kaon Prison, a place Bumblebee found terrifying to the point where Ironhide had to try and calm him and Optimus told them both to quiet down. They eventually found Zeta Prime, in time for their leader to expire. After Optimus was made the new Prime, the Autobots tried to enlist the help of Grimlock and Swoop. Bumblebee slyly goaded Grimlock into challenging Optimus to a contest, however instead the Autobots ended up rescuing Swoop who'd been kidnapped by the Decepticons. The Autobots were forced to venture down to Cybertron's core to disable the Dark Energon corruptors, so that Cybertron's core could begin repairing itself, however the planet was left unable to sustain Transformer life. As the Autobots began to evacuate in arks, Trypticon station began firing on them. Optimus prepared to take a team to the station to attack it from the inside, and Bumblebee was the first to volunteer to go along. They infiltrated the station and destroyed its power core, causing it to plunge from orbit. To the Autobots' surprise, the station transformed into a monster which Bumblebee found terrifying, but he still took part in the battle to destroy it. Cybertron Adventures In order to find out more about "Trypticon", Bumblebee and Ironhide were ordered to infiltrate a Decepticon datacore and extract the info stored inside it. Looking for a back way in, Ironhide uncovered a transit shaft, but it was too small for him to reconnoiter. Splitting up, Bumblebee took the shaft while Ironhide circled around to find another way in. Inside the datacore, they retrieved the intel on Trypticon, but were unable to escape without being noticed. The ruckus they raised in Kaon caught Megatron's attempt, and he arrived to fell both Autobots before they made it out of the city-state. Megatron subjected Bumblebee to a neural scanner to forcibly extract Autobot secrets from his mind. Bumblebee struggled to resist the scanner, but still unwillingly gave up some intel before Ironhide broke them both free. They eventually made it out of Kaon in one piece, thanks in part to the air support provided by Air Raid. After the power supply was cut off to Trypticon from the Geosynchronous Energy Bridge, the Autobots began to prep supplies for their evacuation of the planet. On one such supply convoy, Bumblebee ran defensive reconnaissance to protect the convoy from Decepticon attack. Bumblebee blamed himself for allowing the decepticons to access his mind using the neural scanner, and was extra dedicated to the mission in his effort to redeem himself, even if only in his own eyes. He uncovered an ambush plot on the roadway, and alerted Optimus to the threat. Taking point, he intervened on several other ambush attempts along the way. After Trypticon Station fell to Cybertron's surface and revealed itself as a gi-normous transforming creature, Bumblebee joined Optimus Prime and Ironhide in racing to the crash site to finish him off. They were separated during the journey, and had to fight through multiple Decepticon vanguards before even reaching Trypticon. Eventually, it was the combined firepower and teamwork of the Autobot forces that brought down the dangerous dinosaur. Fall of Cybertron As the Autobots worked towards preparing the Ark for launch, the Decepticons attacked the city. Bumblebee was helping out Ratchet with the wounded when Optimus Prime arrived, and helped with an injured soldier. He was part of the bridge crew when the ship launched, and when they were intercepted by the Nemesis, defended the bridge alongside Optimus. Prime left to tend to the engine room, and Bumblebee was sent to replace a fuse so they could get the defense systems back up and running. He succeeded, allowing the Ark to start returning fire on the Decepticon ship, and began heading for the engine room. By the time he got there, Optimus and Megatron were engaged in a ferocious battle, with Optimus being knocked to the ground. As Megatron fired off a killing shot, Bumblebee jumped in the way of the blast, sacrificing himself to save his leader. Enraged, Optimus renewed his assault on Megatron, but a short time later both ships were sucked through the space bridge portal. It is unknown whether Bumblebee survived the massive shot the the chest he recieved. Abilities and Weapons In War for Cybertron, Bumblebee carries an Energon Battle Pistol, has the abilities Dash and Shockwave, and is a Scout chassis. In Fall of Cybertron, Bumblebee has no abilities to speak of in the mission in which he is playable. Category:Autobot Category:Scout Category:Bee Category:Small Category:Power